


Rejection

by TempusNoKitsune



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin is a good boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Trans Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgrade Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: The class itself is only 90 minutes, and not nearly enough for Niles to bring his head back from where it had been before he'd gotten there, fresh from a weekend trip back home. Usually this would bring nothing but a bit of tiredness from a skewed sleep schedule and hours of transit, but this time it brought enough that he nearly skipped class.





	Rejection

The CJ 210 class, introduction to forensic science, let out about 5 minutes after time. It's not a big deal, especially since it's Niles's favourite class, but it does mean that the upperclassmen in the Criminal Justice department were going to be coming around.  
  
The class itself is only 90 minutes, and not nearly enough for Niles to bring his head back from where it had been before he'd gotten there, fresh from a weekend trip back home. Usually this would bring nothing but a bit of tiredness from a skewed sleep schedule and hours of transit, but this time it brought enough that he nearly skipped class.  
  
That aside, Niles ungracefully pushes his things into his bag and slings it roughly over his shoulder, aiming to get up and out of the building and back to his room as quickly as possible. Of course, since that was his goal, it was inevitable that he be destined to fail in his venture. Most especially because he was quite familiar with the particular group of CJ seniors crowding the study room at the front of the building.  
  
His path is rudely blocked, just with the door in sight, and he bites his tongue as he takes in a shuddering breath.  
  
"Hey kid, how was home?"  
  
"Funny you call me kid when you're fucking my brother."  
  
It's said without malice, an easy and automatic comeback against the man that he'd fallen into an odd sort of relationship with. Hank had met Niles twin brother, Connor, during a summer programme between their freshman and sophomore years. He knows far too much about everything in his brother's life, so it's probably a story that he could tell by heart.  
  
"Well, you are a kid." A snarky voice chimes in behind him, and he's not able to turn around before a big hand messes up his hair and tugs his bag away.  
  
His shoulders climb up automatically and his breath hitches quietly again. He curls his toes in his shoes and feels the shame at the tightness in his chest wash over him.  
  
"Don't push it, Reed." He hisses out, and based on the looks on both Gavin and Hank's faces, it's come out with far more venom than her ever meant for it to. That, the looks they give him, is the last straw as panic rises with his stinging eyes. It's all he can do to snatch back his bag and push his way out the front door with as much strength as he can muster.  
  
It's times like this when he's so glad that his brother had talked their mother into getting them a shared flat "off campus." It's a little apartment in a complex that takes him less than 3 minutes to get to at the speed he's going. He wishes vehemently that he had worn a hoodie to obscure his rapidly deteriorating facade.

It's only when he goes to slam the front door shut, and it doesn't budge, that he's noticed he's been followed.  
  
Niles squares up, chucking his backpack into the couch and making a b-line to his room in an attempt to get there before he can be stopped. However, this only backfires as the two of them become effectively closed into the room.  
  
"Look Niles," Gavin starts, and his voice has taken on that soft timbre that's reserved only for him, and Niles's shoulders touch his ears as he tries not to blink, "I'm really sorry if I-...Hey...Niles?"  
  
Fuck. Gavin had noticed, noticed that he-  
  
"Baby?"  
  
_Fuck._ It was all over.  
  
Gavin tugged on his shoulder gently, and Niles found that he couldn't put up any resistance as he was turned around.  
  
Gavin almost seems to crumble as one of his hands comes up, thumb brushing along Niles's cheek.  
  
The tears are falling in rivulets, heavy streams that he can't control, and now that the facade is broken, hiccuping sobs begin to push their way past his closed lips.  
  
"Oh, baby." Gavin pulls him in, wrapping him up in a tight embrace, one hand cradling the back of his head while the other began to rub soothing circles on his back.  
  
Niles ducked his head, dissolving their slight height difference as he made himself as small as he could standing up. The little hiccups turned into loud, ugly sobs, frame wracking as his hands clenched tightly in his boyfriends shirt.

  
They stand like that for a long time. Niles can't seem to stop crying. Its like it was just after it had happened. Like a dam has broken, only now there's Gavin there to help seal it up.  
  
After a while, Gavin's able to lead him over to the bed, where he lays them down, still tangled together.  
  
"Wanna tell me what's up?"  
  
"I-" Niles inhales sharply as his voice cracks, snapping his mouth closed and swallowing before trying again. "Mother told me that...this isn't really the way I am. That I'm easily influenced. That I won't ever be able to do anything while I'm still dependent on her money." He takes in a breath, and blows one out. "I told her that I was prepared to get a job, to break off from the family, to drop out of school if I had to, but then she said that I could never do that. That she would always love me and that I should stay here. But I can't just do nothing anymore! It's killing me!... It's killing me..."  
  
Gavin doesn't try to say anything as Niles gets his breathing back under control.  
  
"She told me that I'm just a heterosexual girl, and that she loves me, but she will never accept me. And I-I can't keep doing this Gavin. I can't!"  
  
A fresh wave of tears begin to fall, though this time they're less violent, and he closes his eyes as Gavin uses the top edge of his comforter to dry them away.  
  
"That's fucking messed up."  
  
The comment is so like Gavin that he can't help but let out a soft snort, and the other man's mouth twitches up in a sort of smarmy looking smirk. Niles loves it.  
  
"But seriously though." Gavin's smile drops as he forces eye contact. "You're an adult now. You're 20 for fucks sake, you're allowed to make your own decisions. Its not her life, it's yours. And so help me God, I will do everything in my power to get you to where you need to be. You are my boyfriend, and one of the best men that I know, and no shitty conversation is going to change that."  
  
Niles snuggles forward, hiding his face back in Gavin's chest as the man squeezes him tightly.  
  
"Thank you." He says quietly into lovingly worn fabric.  
  
"No thank yous. This is a no-brainer. You're already a man, getting your body on the same track as your brain is just the most logical track here. I'll talk to Eli, I'm sure he can hook us up with something." There's a short pause as Gavin rests his head on top of Niles'. "Besides, I may be an asshole, but I'm your asshole, and I love you and you better fucking bet that I will fight anything and anyone that even thinks about hurting you."  
  
"I love you too, Gavin."  
  
There's a long pause where nothing is said. It's comfortable and safe.  
  
"I'm sorry for acting like this. Crying and stuff."  
  
Gavin gives a hindered shrug. It's an aborted little movement, made even smaller by the way that they're holding on to each other.  
  
"No big. Sometimes things suck, and you gotta, like, cry it out. That's okay. Better than bottling it up."  
  
"Which I'm bad about."  
  
"Yeah, well. We're in the same fucking boat there, but we have each other and we'll figure it out."  
  
Niles gives a small nod against Gavin's chest, and can hardly bring himself to care when he begins to fall asleep with all of his clothes on, in the middle of the day, on top of his comforter. All in favour of the warmth and safety of his boyfriends arms.


End file.
